Breaking Barriers
by katfray1224
Summary: Hi! This is my first story so try to be leneant. This story is a switch clary Morgenstern raised a shadowhunter jace fray raised by Jocelyn but what will happen when they meet at a club and jace can't get the girl out of his head so he goes looking for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **In this story everything is switched. Imagine if clary was a cocky prick and jace was a more subtle and kind to say the least. Alec is Clary'sparabati. Simon is a one of jace's closest friends. Simon is a vampire, jace doesn't know but Simon will help him discover the shadow world.**

 **Jocelyn thought valentine had already killed Jon and Clary so she took jace after Celine died, know he had extra angel blood because she knew Val would use him as a weapon. Jace thinks Jocelyn is his biological mother.** ** _CLARY AND JACE WILL NEVER THINK THEY ARE ACTUAL SIBLINGS!_** **Clary and Jon hold resentment twards their mother even though they know she thought they were dead . Jon and Clary love their father even though he was strict he never hurt them and loved his children. Clary and Jon both think Valentine is dead. Clary and Jon know about their extra blood; Jonathan will come in during later chapters.**


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Hi Angels I'm sooooo sorry about the thing earlier I could of sworn I saved it I guess it didn't work**

 **Disclaimer: not Cassie Clare**

 **Jace POV**

"Mom I'll be fine" I yelled as I left our small two bedroom apartment. I was meeting my best friend at Java Jones. We've been best friends since kindergarden.

"Jace Fray, yason of a bitch; I've been here for twenty minutes"

"Yeah" I scratched the back of my head "sorry about that my mom was mad at me she's been on edge lately" just as I said it my phone started buzzing "sorry I have to take this."

"Yes mother?"

"Jace please get home early tonight, we really need to talk; I'm sorry about earlier."

"Okay whatever"

"I love you Jae bye"

"Love you too bye" I cut off my phone and looked at Rin who was obviously mad. "Sorry?" I offered, she slapped me in the arm. "Hey no need for violence I just had to talk to my mom."

We walked in and sat in our regular spot.

"Okay Rin, I know you have something brewing in that head of yours, what is it you want to do now?"

"Let's go to pandemonium tonight pleaseeee" she squealed

"Fine I owe you for being late"

"Really you'll go? Yay! Can I invite Simon,oh wait of course I can you owe me; you just said it yourself." I rolled my eyes

 **Time jump (later that night)**

"Hey I'm gonna go get some drinks" I yell over to run as she dances around an incredibly awkward looking Simon. As I left them I saw Her, this incredibly gorgeous girl with firery red hair, a halo of flames, and the way she held herself. God she was so  
/beautiful.

 **Hey guys I'm so so so sorry about earlier my computer crashed in the middle of writing. I hope you liked it by the way when I said I can't spell it was mainly a warning.**

 **Know you're loved**

 **R &R please love you guys**

 **Bye angels-ADR**


	3. Red

**Clary POV**  
 **  
**

"God, I can feel the demons around me." I said as I turned to my adoptive siblings Alec and izzy. "I know right it's killing me, at least we look hot." Izzy grinned, ear to ear. "It's a good thing we have our rule" I was smiling. "Nothing less than 7  
inches" we sang in unison. Alec roles his eyes saying he would scout around the east entrance, and we all split up.

 **Jace POV**

All I could do was watch this beautiful girl, it was strange; I had this odd feeling of protectiveness over her. So when I saw her going into the no admittance closet with this disgusting man like creature I followed her.

 **Clary POV**

Let the games begin was all that was going through my head when I walked into the closet with a shax demon. I play along to give meenough timeto grab my seraph blades. Just as I was about to widower their names, I heard something fall over  
behind me. Goddamn it some stupid mundie must of followed me.

 **Jace POV**

I slipped into the closet trying to figure out what this thing was then my clumsiness caught up with me. " Who's there?" Red yelled "what is he was?" Was all I could manage out. Suddenly two people obviously sibling slipped past me. I barely noticed them  
before I heard red yelling.

 **Clary POV**

"Shadowhunter" the demon hissed, I turned to look at it as a stinger went in my neck. "ALEC!" I screamed for my parabati, thank god him and izzy came in. "Izzy handle the mundie" I called out. Alec started drawing a healing tune on my neck. "Alec"  
I whimpered " can you and iz handle this one?" "Yeah Clare, we got this one" he said as he helped me up on to a speaker. "Izzy" I yelled "let him go just help Alec."

 **Hey Angels, sorry cliffhanger, hope you liked it tried to make it longer R &R**

 **-A**


	4. Shadowhunters

**Jace POV**

What the hell was all I could manage to think about when something wrapped around my wrists and sent a sharp pain through them. The black haired girl stood in front of me "fucking mundie you could've gotten clary killed."she growled and proceeded by interrogating  
me until I heard the red head say to let me go. I slipped out the door before she could change her mind.  
 **Clary POV**

By the time golden boy was gone, I had already slid off the speaker and moved to where izzy had the demon in her whip. When I was about to come down on it with my seraph blade it yelled "Ican give you information on valentine, he is out princess  
Clarissa. He wants you back." "My father was taken away years ago when I was ten, they killed him in silent city." I hissed, stabbing my blade into its heart, then it vanished leaving all but a burn mark. "Alec, Izzy,you two tell no one about what  
he said understand?Not until I find out for myself." They nodded in agreement.  
 **Alec POV**

"Clare we need to get back that sting doesn't look good." I said obviously trying to plead with her knowing she'd want to go get answers about her father. "Fine let's go" she chirped "you don't look to hot either, love." She grinned "Speak for yourself."  
 **Clary POV**  
When we got back to the institute I went to the kitchen "midnight snack?" I whispered to Alec not inviting iz knowing she'd try to cook. We sat down I had a mango in my hand. "So have you told izzy yet?" I asked knowing he hadn't. "No she is a lot like  
our parents but then again she isn't in a lot of ways to... if that makes any sense." He quietly responded I reached over to hug him that's all I could do.  
 **Jace POV: time jump(3 days later)**

"I can't get that girl out of my head." I said to Rin "I think you had to much to drink; when I found you outside you were mumbling about demons and _shadowhunters."_ She quickly added she was trying to hide something. "Listenyou know  
how I was drawing those weird symbols?" She nodded "Well when I saw that girl she was covered in the same ones." I whispered "Jae, you're my best friend and I love you but, I think you've lost it." I rolled my eyes "I have not."  
 **Clary POV**

I waited till he noticed me then went outside knowing he would follow me. I turned around  
"Why can I see you and no one else can?"  
"Funny I was gonna ask the same."  
"You're a killer, a cold blooded killer why am I talking to you."  
"Opposed to a peace loving killer."  
"Why am I drawing this?" He held up a well drawn angelic rune.  
"So I was right you're not a mundane." "What's a mundane?" His phone started buzzing.  
"Someone from the human world."  
"If I'm not human what am I?"  
"Answer that please it annoying." I motioned to his phone in his pocket.  
 **_Hey Angels,**

 **You know what comes next in the story... or do you lots to come i love you guys know someone care pm me for any questions. R &R**

 **-A**


	5. Ravener

**Jace POV**  
"Mom I'm coming hom-"  
"No! You can and will not come home, call Luke tell him valentine is alive and he has found me. He wants the cup."(the line cuts) "MOM! MOM!? Red give me your phone."  
 **Clary POV**

It's just a stupid Mundieproblem. I was snatched from my thoughts when blondie started talking again. "Red, give me your phone." He took my sensor. (wait did he just call me red)  
 **Jace POV**

My mind is racing. I have to get home and how to use the thing I took from red. I sprinted down the street. There is something off in the apartment and a horrid smell wafting through the air. I heard a growl I turn to meet a dogish thing. Then it all  
goes black.  
 **Clary POV**

Oh hell, then the ravener disappeared off him completely. He killed it what the hell? Ohh it was my sensor at least it got put to use. "Alright blondie, how are we gonna do this?" He grunted in obvious pain, he tried moving and failed horribly. "Hey"  
I bent down to move his hair out of his face "what's your name" I asked tenderly as possible. "Jace." He managed to get out. "Okay jace, this is going to help your wound, it's gonna sting a little though." He nodded. I took out my stele and put an  
irazite on his shoulder.  
 **Jace POV**

I woke up to blue skies, then that familiar shade of red curls came into view. "Hey look at you, you're waking up. I'm clary by the way." She said beaming. "What happened? How did I get here? Where are my clothes?" I asked looking down on myself. "You  
are in the institute where I live with my adoptive family, oh and your clothes had demon venom on them so we burned them." She looked guilty. "So how did I get in this?" I looked down. "Oh that was Alec." A black haired girl came to stand beside clary.  
"So you're finally awake. I'm Isabelle, call me izzy though." "Izzy, keep jace here busy. I have to talk to Alec." She said as I just noticed a boy in the corner messing with something, was obviously related to izzy.  
- **okay so that was the chapter**

 **Hope you guys liked it I haven't posted in awhile because I recently lost a friend to suicide. Thanks for reading**

 **R &R**

 **Know you are loved -A**


	6. Guilt

**Clary POV**  
"Alec, I can handle him; yes I know you had to help me get him here, but that's because I'm five foot and 140 lbsand he's what 6'2 and 220 lbs. I asked for help carrying him because I forgot my stele and couldn't draw a portal. He is awake now and  
I can handle him." She said irritably.  
"Iknow you can but the last time we saw him he almost got you killed and he gives me a bad feeling. I mean we don't even know if he's a shadowhunter yet."he quickly responded."He's a shadowhunter, trust me." She snapped. "How can  
you be so... CLARY, what the hell did you do; I swear to god if you did what I think you did." Alec yelled. "He was going to die." Shebitterly responded.  
"Hodge is gonna kill you, you could've turned him into a forsaken!" Alec was fuming."But I didn't now did I; I was 90% sure and plus hodge doesn't have to know." Her snarkyness showing as she responded. Alec leaned down with a devilish smirk on  
his lips and whispered in her ear. "Oh, but didn't you hear,hodge wants to speak with him and I'm sure golden boy will be wondering what the symbol on his shoulder is and remember clare the tune to fix a broken heart is the most painful." He  
smiled and walked away yelling behind him to "stop staring" all the red head could do was glare.  
 **  
**

 **Jace POV**

Clary walked up to the boy's bed, sitting in the chair next to it, she lookedoddly comfortable like she had been sitting there for awhile. "How long have I been out?" He asked. "Well you were in a coma for 2 then you walfway woke up yesterday,  
but today was the first day you were responsive; but three days in all." She looked guilty as she spoke. "WhyI was out so long?""Well there was a demonbite andthen your body wasn't used to the runespowers and I'm so sorry."  
Clary said "What do you mean." This is my fault,I'm a shadowhunterJace and it's my job to protect you with my life and I let you go back all alone." Clary saidlooking as if she were going to cry."Hey,"he leaned over and held  
her hand "it's not your fault you were doing what you thought was right and if you hadn't,I don'tdoubt I'd be dead."she wiped a tear that had escaped. In that one moment he saw who she really was and then she close back up and pulled  
herself together he letgo of her hand and she stood up,"all right so Hodgewants to talk to you.""Who's Hodge?" He askedas she stay handed him a wet washcloth. "Hodge is our tutor and helps watch the institute along with  
me and my adoptive family." She responded. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your family?" He questioned while on the way to the library. "My mother left me,my brotherJonand,father Valentine, when I was just a baby then  
when I was ten my father was murdered in front of me. My brother passed away at a young age." He could feel her tense next to him at the memories. "But my father had been close friends with the lightwoods before he went darkside so they took me in,out  
of what I assume was only pity but, I love them."  
 **  
**


End file.
